


Touch starved

by spottyflake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottyflake/pseuds/spottyflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's feeling clingy and that's perfectly fine with Marco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch starved

"Hey, Jean." Marco whispered to the blonde haired boy who was half asleep in the bed next to his in their bunk.

"Mmn?" Came the sleepy reply.

Marco looked at Jean from where he lay on his pillow, watching as the grumpy teen burrowed his way further in his messy blankets until only his eyes weren't covered. Jean blinked at him drowsily, which would've been cute if Marco didn't have the feeling that something was bothering him. 

"Have you always slept like that?" He nodded towards the blankets, then lifted them up to reveal Jean curled up and clutching his own waist. "Normally you put your hands underneath you head, but now its like you're hugging yourself. Is something wrong?" He asked, letting Jean snatch the blankets from him with a violent shiver from the blast of cold air.

Jean rolled his eyes. "Its just a sleeping position." 

He turned away from Marco, the dim moonlight from the uncurtained barrack window let Marco see jeans hunched up silhouette. 

"But its not your usual position." 

Marco sighed, half annoyed with himself for noticing too many small details all the time. He was still worried though, even more so now that Jean was putting up metaphorical and physical barriers between them. As his best friend, it was pretty much his duty to know when Jean wasn't saying something when he should. Yes, it wasn't creepy at all to know his behavioural habits...

"You can tell me if you need a hug Jean, you were pretty stressed out today during training and well, sometimes even guys need hugs and cuddles." 

"It's... Not quite like that." The bed squeaked as Jean turned around to face him again with a grimace.

"You know sometimes you just get horny and need to touch your dick? Well, its like that, its kinda weird really...but I just need to be hugged and stuff. My dick's fine so I know I'm not horny. And that's why its weird." He whispered to Marco hurriedly, his embarrassment showing through the cracks in his voice. "Like, I dunno. Maybe I've finally gotten that desperate for a girlfriend." 

Well. Marco really hadn't been expecting that. And for Jean to be so honest about being horny sometimes... Just, wow...

"Does it have to be a girl?" Marco asked him, hoping he'd say no.

"I'm sure I'd be fine being hugged by a dog, with the way I am now. Like, I wouldn't date a fucking dog, that's just gross, but I'd let it sleep in my lap and I'd pet it.. That'd be nice, actually." Jean stroked his own arm wistfully.

Marco nodded against his pillow. "That's not that weird, in that case you're probably just touch starved. We're human, sex can't really solve much in the first place. Plus, it's not like being affectionate is encouraged in the army. I think they forgot we have feelings." 

Jean snorted. "I think affection has a different meaning here, and its definition includes headbutts and lots of shouting. I'm totally feeling the love here, 's great." He gave Marco a lopsided grin and moved into his bed.

He wrapped his arms around Marco's thick waist, his head hidden under the blankets that Marco wished were see-through so he could see Jean's face, which was buried in his chest, breathing pants of hot air onto the freckled teen's clothed torso. Marco heaved a shaky sigh and put his hand in Jean's hair, glad when he heard a hum of approval. He really hadn't expected Jean's short hair to be so soft, and his skin was as warm his breath, and Marco could only wish that his nightshirt would slip up enough for Jean's skin to be pressed against his.

With the extra warmth in his bed, Marco found himself drifting to sleep. He felt a ghost of breath hovering over his mouth and gasped quietly when he saw Jean's face close to his because when the heck had that happened?? Jean flinched in surprise at Marco's sharp intake of breath and dived beneath the blankets and returned to his clutch on Marco's sides.

"I-i thought... Since you let me hug you that you'd let me, y'know... I mean I did tell you I wanted to be hugged but there's also... A weird tingling in my mouth, like there's bees in my lips." 

Marco pulled the covers away from Jean, who looked up at him guiltily. 

"Come up here." Jean reluctantly moved to place his head delicately on the pillow and faced Marco. His breathing hitched when Marco caressed his cheek with a rough skinned thumb. Marco couldn't exactly say he didn't enjoy the sound...

"Don't go jumping to conclusions." Jean's face fell. "I was almost asleep and you woke me up. That doesn't mean I wouldn't, that I won't... Let you, uh, let you k-kiss me." 

So much for trying yo keep his voice sounding collected. Then again, it wasn't as though Jean was doing much better, much to Marco's delight.

"Huh?" Jean gawked at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"....What? What is it?" 

"You... You said 'doesn't mean you won't'. I don't get your grammar. Like, can I kiss you or not?" 

Marco stared at him incredulously for a few seconds, then moved his hand to muffle his giggles. Brown eyes crinkled at the sides as he nodded, shifting his hand to place it on Jean's cheek. He was smiling goofily until Jean leaned closer. He was staring at Marco's lips, and Marco, needless to say, was relieved that his interest was in that area. Their eyes were dilated and blown full, thanks to the darkness of the barrack room, though maybe it wouldn't be too misleading to hope that it was because Jean felt something for him too...

Jean licked his lips after letting out a stuttering sigh, and soon Marco felt a familiar breath of hot air over his now sensitive mouth. Marco leaned forward on the pillow,  because he needed this as much as Jean, even if it was for slightly different reasons, and closed the gap between their lips. 

He sucked on Jean's bottom lip, not wanting to do anything Jean didn't want to do, and kept his tongue to himself. Not that he could've gone much further anyway, given his fluttering mess of a mind. Jean kept the kiss light and chaste, but slow enough to make Marco melt completely at the gentle pull on his lips and he reached into Jean's hair with a pleased sigh.

After some time, Marco pulled back for breath, biting back a broad grin at Jean's pout. 

"Are you done yet?" He teased Jean, despite his flustered state. 

Jean lids dropped slightly and his tawny eyes stared into his brown ones. A smirk played on his face. 

"Well, like you said, I'm starved; its gonna take more kisses than that to fill me up." He pulled Marco in by the nape of his neck, and tugged his body closer by the small of Marco's back as the freckled teen gave a content moan into Jean's mouth. 

As his best friend, Marco couldn't just leave him half satisfied with something he needed, of course not. And thankfully, that went both ways.


End file.
